Talk:Scott Summers (Earth-616)
Personality The one I don't get about Cyclops is in some issues he's kinda nice, mean sad, and so on. Can they get it so he acts like he is the same guy?!. --User:MutantKingMagneto My Edits :I made a couple of edits, but only because what i changed seemed to be firstly, incredibly anti-scott, and secondly, well, un-true... these articles are supposed to be objective, and to be honest, that wasn't coming across in the passage... Pr1983 23:00, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Ooh, I didn't mean it like that.Usaully when I say they, I mean why do the writers do stuff like that. I didn't mean anybody from the Database at all! MutantKingMagneto ::No biggie man... Pr1983 23:00, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Jean not his first wife? I'm confused it says the Goblin Queen was his first wife. Is this true? I don't think it is but I don't have the books to prove it. AHB 05:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Its true. He married Maddie Pryor in Uncanny X-Men #175, around 1983 maybe. He married Jean in X-Men Vol 2 #30, mid-90's or so.--Max 06:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::So is he still married to Jean?--Lordxehanort 14:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Legally, she's dead, so he's a widower.--edkaufman 14:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but her name is still Jean Grey-Summers.--Lordxehanort 17:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: true. That's because she was married to him when she "died". And yes, in a weird sense or another, she is still alive, but she was legally declared dead and buried, which annuls the wedding arrangement - which doesn't change her name as a deceased person would keep the name he/she had at the moment of death. does that clear things up a bit? --edkaufman 17:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Sure does. at least they are still spiritually married.--Lordxehanort 01:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Control his powers? Recently, there was an edit that Cyclops can now control his powers - I can't find reference to it at all. Anyone got the issue citation? --Acelister 18:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I know it developed during the latest Astonishing storyline, but I'm not sure exactly which comic. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :It was Giant Size Astonishing X-Men #1, he said he had control of his powers, and it was not the injury of falling out of a plane that caused him to lose control. Emma Frost says it was a mental problem rather than a physical one, but then later he loses control again, saying control was only temporary.--Lwmorton1234 04:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Expanded history? I'm removing the expanded history 'link', err.. code, err.. whatever it is... because all its doing is doubling the ToC without actually doing anything else. --Squirrelloid 11:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Plagiarism Wazz added "Scott shortly returned to the X-Men to check on Xavier after learning from Moira MacTaggert that Magneto had joined the X-Men" - referenced to Uncanny X-Men #197. Uncanny X-Men.net's entry for the same issue says: "Cyclops leaves his wife Madelyne and returns to the X-Men to check on Xavier, as Moira MacTaggert alerted him that Magneto has been allowed into the X-Men." That's the same sentence structure, almost word for word, excepting changing Cyclops to Scott and missing out the leaving Madelyne bit. I don't buy that it's simply two people both separately describing the same events they read in the comics - I've seen plenty of examples of that, and this is too identical, especially coming from someone who openly plagiarised previously and made it clear they can't see the problem with doing so. One is copied from the other, with a couple of swapped out words to try and hide it. Lokiofmidgaard 13:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Alignment Let's be honest: He hasn't shown any negative thing during his pseudo-revolution: * The Phoenix killed Xavier, not Cyclops. * Cyclops was just too dumb to be careful with the Phoenix when he could have, he admitted that. * Smashing violent cops threatening innocents isn't bad, that's justice. * He hasn't forced anyone in, although he is very persuasive and authoritarian. Cyclops is an ass, not a good "bad guy". He's just an ass but a good guy. Undoniel (talk) 21:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :And he should have been listed as Neutral when he assembled the strike team X-Force, btw.Undoniel (talk) 21:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I disagree with you, Cyclops is kinda good and kinda bad with his choices, but he indirectly killed Xavier (he was the host of the Phoenix when he killed Xavier) and he attacks police officers and authorities for any reason, good or bad, and in the Avengers vs. X-Men storyline, he declared that there would be no Avengers, and currently he is a fugitive. I think he is Neutral. Pokemonmewtwos (talk) 18:19, June 21, 2014 (ET) I definitely disagree with him being listed as neutral. He has been presented as the Revolutionist moral anker several times. With Magik, Magneto or Emma I agree, but not him. Especially not when Wolverine, who has killed countless times on his free will, is listed as *Good* EDIT: Or worse, the mass-murdering Bishop AntiPatriot (talk) 20:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Status Should Cyclops "stay dead" until the release of UXM#11? SuperFan95 (talk) 06:26, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Characters are dead until they return in the current timeline of an actually released issue. -- Annabell (talk) 06:43, November 29, 2018 (UTC) annulled marriage? So Madelyne Pryor is Scott's first wife, then he married Jean Grey when she came back to life. In Madelyne pryor's page, it also says that she is divorced, should this mean that on cyclops' page, his relationship to madelyne should be read as 'ex-wife' instead of wife, or not? - 1137a (talk) 16:50, May 28, 2019 (UTC)